


No One Saw It Coming

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, M/M, One-Shot, Royalty AU, threats of rape, unexpected BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The land of Beacon has been at peace for decades, now it's about to be pushed into a war that King Derek didn't even know was building in the background.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	No One Saw It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Historical  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Unexpected/Oblivious BAMF  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

King Derek Hale looked out over the knights and various other men and a few women who were taking part in the annual tournament to showcase the might and power of the men and women who defended their borders from the people who would see them fall. Derek wanted to smile as Stiles tripped over nothing and nearly face-planted but was stopped by Knight Erica. The day was going to end with Stiles on his arse on the ground, but that was just fine with Derek.

"STILES!" Tatiana yelled from where she was sitting beside him. Tristan was silent, but he looked like he was ready to vibrate out of his seat.

Stiles looked up at them and smiled before walking over and climbing up the stand to cling to the railing as Tatiana held out the favor she had spent the last week talking Cora through making. Derek looked at Cora, who was on the other side of the children. She was smiling. There was a sound from behind, and Derek looked back. It was Peter.

"Marquess Mieczysław," Peter said.

Stiles' lips curled into a sneer as he looked at Derek's uncle, but there was fondness in his eyes.

"Your sword arrived."

"Oh!" Stiles pulled himself up and over the railing, and as soon as he was down, Tatiana grabbed at the belt that held his scabbard, which was at the moment empty. "Hold on, Princess Tati. Keep that favor in your hand while I get my new scabbard on." Stiles proceeded to strip off the old belt and sword, and then Peter stepped around Derek and affixed the new one to the younger man.

Derek heard the whispers start up. The match between them was talked about a lot, but Derek knew that there was nothing but a pure, fatherly love on Peter's part, but they used it to cover all manner of sins. It was part of Stiles' reasoning behind being sent away when he was seventeen, his attraction to Peter. Duke Noah Stilinski was the highest of the men who swore fealty to Derek, and when Derek had wanted Stiles to be sent away, he did it, no questions asked. It was only after Cora had stopped speaking to him that Derek had sat down Noah, Cora, and Spencer and told them the truth.

"It's a very fetching sword, Your Majesty," Stiles said as he looked at Derek for the first time since climbing up.

"Yes, the blacksmith worked hard on it for you to have for today. Now, let's get the games started."

Tatiana giggled and walked over to Stiles, shoving her uncle out of the way. Peter moved with a grunt like he had been shoved by someone much larger. Tatiana giggled and finished tying her favor around Stiles' belt. As soon as she was done, Tristan stepped up and held out a bright green one. Stiles turned so that he could tie his on as well. Stiles looked right at Derek with that and gave him a grin before he turned to jump down to the ground below. The cheers started up as Finstock started to call out who the matches were for the fighting phase of the tournament. It was the only section that Stiles would be taking part in. Archery was not his strong suit, and everyone would like to not have an arrow sticking out of them. The horseback agility portion was something that Stiles had never taken part in even when he had been younger. And the fighting on horseback was better for the horses if Stiles didn't take part.

Derek leaned back on his chair and reached down to grab his goblet of wine as the kids rushed to the railing to watch the first fight.

"So how do the talks go with the Argents?" Peter asked as he dropped into the chair on the other side of Derek.

"As steady as they can be. Kate's fighting the marriage at every single turn, and Gerard is indulging her."

"She thinks that she will wear you down," Peter said.

"I'm well aware of that, but it will never happen. I made a vow on Paige's casket that I would never crown another Queen until I do so for Tatiana when she takes the throne from me when I am ready to let it go. The whole of the land knows of this."

"Well, Kate thinks that she is wearing you down with flirting and dressing like she does." Peter's head turned, and Derek looked at where the Argent family was sitting. She was dressed in a shade of purple that was fetching on her but not something that Derek liked. He, in fact, hated purple on most everyone as it had been Paige's favorite color. Tatiana was the only one that he liked it on, really. He was much happier with shades of red.

The cheering of the crowd had Derek looking back down to see Boyd and Erica winning against Jackson and Isaac. It was an odd set of pairings, but they all fought well together.

Stiles was sitting where the rest of the Knights were and in his hand was a tankard of ale. Stiles took a drink, grimaced, and then took a deeper drink. He was going to be drunk before his match even started.

The day passed quickly, with the kids playing as much as watching. Meals were brought to them, and Derek tried to watch the Knights more than he watched Stiles.

Stiles was one of the last to fight. He tripped, getting up from the table but then climbed over it was an ease that Derek knew well. Stiles couldn't walk over a flat surface without tripping but get him in a tree or climbing the side of the castle, and he was poetry in motion.

"Majesty," Noah said as he took Peter's seat beside Derek.

"Noah."

"How drunk is he?" Noah asked, his voice pitched a little high.

"I'd give him two minutes," Derek said with a laugh

"I'll put my money on three," Noah said.

"Five," Peter said as he sat on the arm of his throne. Noah moved to get up, but Peter just pressed his hand down to keep him there.

The whistle sounded, and the Knight facing off against Stiles rushed at him. Stiles tripped over nothing and went down to his knees. It wasn't until the Knight moved that Derek realized it wasn't a Knight at all.

"When did Malia get new armor?" Derek asked Peter.

"For today. Stiles gifted them to her for the escort to the outer reaches and how she deftly protected his virtue when he was kidnapped by that marauding band of witches."

Derek nodded his head. It had taken Malia three days of tracking to find Stiles.

"And the winner is Princess Malia," Finstock yelled when Malia got Stiles onto his back. "Time of the match, four minutes and fifteen seconds."

Derek pulled out the money and handed it to his uncle.

"I'll get yours later," Peter said to Noah just loud enough for only Derek to hear. Noah chuckled in response.

Derek stood up and made his announcement about the feast happening to open the tournament, and then, he headed inside with Tristan and Tatiana following behind him. He stopped when he felt little hands on his tunic, and then someone was picking up Tatiana to settle her onto his shoulders.

Tristan was settled onto Peter's shoulders, and they headed inside. Jackson was already at the royal table, along with Cora and Spencer. There were features alike between Peter and his two children, but there was little alike between the two children. Both born to two different women in the midst of the last war that was being fought. The women wanted nothing to do with Peter or his children, so they were shipped off and raised just the same as the rest of the Hale Princes and Princesses.

The Knights and various Noblemen and women who fought trickled in after cleaning up. Derek kept looking for Stiles, who was taking his sweet time getting cleaned up. Usually, he was one of the first into the room.

Just as the first course was being brought out, Stiles came in from the wing where he and his father stayed when they were visiting. Stiles had been pretty much visiting for five years, only going home near his father's birthday and the anniversary of his mother's death.

Stiles sat down, jerking up again and then settling down a lot slower. Derek was worried. Malia had not gone that hard on him for sitting to be an issue. Stiles looked up at Derek, though, and was smiling. For all, Derek knew he had fallen in his rooms, getting dressed and bruised his hip.

Dinner was long and drawn out with Stiles getting rowdy when he joined the Knights at their table, which also drew men of the Nobles to sit with them. It was never a party unless someone got into a fight.

Tristan and Tatiana fell asleep in their chairs, lulled to sleep by the musicians moving around the room, and playing their tunes. As the night wore on, their songs got slower and slower to where they barely sang and just played.

"Ready to get them to med, Majesty?" Stiles asked as he lurched up from behind Derek.

"Yes," Derek said as he stood up. He picked up Tristan as Stiles went for Tatiana.

"No," Tatiana whined.

"Shush, my little Tati," Stiles said as he moved her to where she was wrapped around his front like a monkey.

Derek kept his smile to himself at how good his child looked in Stiles' arms. This wasn't the time or the place for that.

Cora and Jackson followed them up to the royal wing and checked it out before allowing them into it. With the city and therefore castle much busier than normal, everyone was on high alert.

"Who would you like for your guard tonight, Derek?" Jackson asked.

"Outside of my suite, not inside, and whoever is more eager to earn my favor," Derek said.

Jackson nodded his head. It was a code that only the close family and Derek's most trusted knew.

Derek entered the room for the twins and found Stiles already sitting on Tatiana's bed with her dressed and under the covers. Tristan was like a leech, and Derek almost gave up on dressing him in the nightshirt, but Stiles took pity on him.

Stiles had come home ahead of Derek sending for him after Paige had died in childbirth. Derek had Stiles had been close even with the three years between them in age. Derek had sent for him and had been paranoid until Stiles had shown up much earlier than he should have if he had set out the day that he had gotten the letter. Stiles had come home as soon as Paige had fallen sick and was on the road when she passed in childbirth.

Tristan was finally under the covers with his hand wrapped in Stiles' so Derek moved over to sit with Tatiana.

"My little Prince and Princess need to get to sleep so they can play all day tomorrow," Derek said.

Tatiana was the first to pout while Tristan just yawned and closed his eyes. Stiles started up at the same point that he had been at before in the story of what had happened to him while he had been taken by the witches. It was the third time the kids had heard it, and Derek knew that Stiles changed little bits each time he told it. It was never anything scary, but it was enough to put them to sleep.

Derek stood up and tugged Stiles out of the rooms. Erica was standing outside of the rooms, halfway between where Derek's rooms were and the kids. Erica gave them both a smile before Derek tugged Stiles into his rooms.

"I need to get to sleep," Stiles said as he yawned. His jaw cracked, and he stretched, making bones pop. "I had a hard day of drinking, and tomorrow I will have to make sure to keep up with the rest."

Derek laughed and nodded his head. He looked Stiles up and down and saw the favors from the kids still wrapped around his belt. His new sword was still in its scabbard.

"You lost me money today, and your father."

"Ah, bet too long on how long I would last against Malia, huh?" Stiles asked with a cocky grin on his face. He turned to leave the rooms and smiled back at Derek at the door. "I guess I'll have to make up to you for that, won't I?"

Stiles was gone in the blink of an eye, and Derek knew he was headed to Peter's rooms in the wing on the floor above. Almost no one was probably sleeping in their beds after the merrymaking of the feast. Derek stripped himself off and bathed in the warm water that his maid had brought in while he was putting the kids down. It wasn't a full bath, that would be in the morning.

The fire was low in the hearth and Derek was glad of it, while it was going to be a cool night, the day had been warm. The sound of talking had Derek moving toward the inner door of his rooms. He heard Erica talking and another female.

"The King invited me into his rooms," Kate said.

"The King must have forgotten because his Majesty told me to expect no one tonight to warm his bed."

"I'll just pop in and check."

"I'm sorry, but no. Do not make me call the guard from the hall," Erica said.

Derek heard the huff from Kate, and he sighed. He was glad that he had asked for his personal Knights to guard his rooms tonight. Erica would swap off with Boyd or Isaac next, and then the third would take the next shift, but they would all be sleeping in the small room between the kids' rooms and his. Still, Derek locked the inner door and doused the fire to where it was even lower and barely gave the room any light. He wasn't going to need any.

As Derek got into bed, he heard the door on the far side of the room opening up, and he smiled. He laid on his back and shoved the blankets down. Despite being late for everything that day, Stiles was actually early for this for once. The shuffle of feet on the floor told Derek where he was, and he didn't make a single noise when the bed dipped.

"Pops is dead asleep and snoring with Peter already. Peter was reading a book while cuddling and waiting for Chris to come back. It was quite adorable," Stiles said as he moved to straddle Derek's thighs. He scooted down and licked at Derek's half-hard cock. He took it into his mouth and didn't stop sucking until Derek was fully hard and panting.

"Where are you injured?" Derek asked. He wanted to know where to grab and where not to.

Stiles sat up and scooted up Derek's body, grabbing his hands and placing them on his hips.

"Where am I injured?" Stiles asked with his breathiest voice. "I ache here." Stiles dragged Derek's hand around to cup his cock. Derek started to stroke it. Stiles bit at his lips to hold in the loud moans that he wanted to make. With so many in the castle, they dared not be too loud.

"Anywhere else?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Majesty." Stiles grabbed Derek's other hand, where it was tracing nonsense patterns on his thigh. He drew it around and dipped Derek's fingers in his crack. "I ache badly here. Only you can make that ache go away."

Derek jerked as he felt something there. He felt Stiles' fingers lift off, and then he checked out what Stiles had between his cheeks. He found a knob of some kind and touching it made it move, and Stiles jerked, moaning softly. It was inside of him, and the knob was the part to use to push it in or pull it out. Derek grasped it a little better and pushed it inside before tugging it out a little. He found a rhythm that he liked, pushing in with the plug inside of Stiles and stroking his hand up Stiles' cock. Then he stroked down at the same time that he pulled the plug out some.

He kept it up until Stiles was leaking and begging.

"No wonder you jerked up like you had been bitten. You pressed on this, and it felt good, didn't it?" Derek asked as he reached over to the table beside his bed for the slick that was kept there. He gripped the plug and slowly worked it out of Stiles before setting it down on the table on the other side.

Stiles gripped Derek's cock and held it to his hole, and he slid down on it. Stiles had gone home to Beacon Hills to escort his father here for the tournament, so Derek hadn't seen him in over a week. He missed this, missed him.

Derek wiped his hand clean on the bedding and used his hands to hold Stiles still as he moved to where his back was to the headboard. It gave him just enough angle to where they could kiss as Stiles rode him.

With the play with the plug and time between when they had last done this, and now, neither of them would last long. Derek held onto Stiles' hip with one hand and grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head with the other to hold him right where he wanted him as he rolled and rocked his hips down onto Derek's.

"Majesty, please," Stiles panted into Derek's mouth when he finally broke the kiss but didn't allow Stiles to move back. Derek pulled Stiles onto his cock harder, making Stiles moan and pant. "Derek."

Derek let go of his hip and scratched his fingers across skin until he could wrap his hand around Stiles' cock. He thumbed over the head before squeezing just a little. Stiles jerked and came, his hips crashing down onto Derek's and his walls clamping on Derek's cock, it pulled Derek's orgasm from him as well. He kept a hold of Stiles to make sure the younger man didn't slump down on him and smear the mess that he made.

"You've made a mess of your King, Marquess Stilinski," Derek said when he could speak again. Stiles made a gasping noise but started to scoot back, Derek's softened cock slipping out of him. Derek let go of Stiles' head and allowed him to settle with his hips arched up, so he didn't make a mess of the bed as he cleaned up Derek's chest where his release had painted Derek's skin. Stiles moved up Derek's body, licking and sucking before kissing Derek hard.

If it were any other night, Derek would allow that kiss to excite him again, but they both needed their sleep to be able to deal with the next day and the start of the archery contest. They rotated through the days so that everyone had a chance to recover as much as possible from injuries. Some took part in all parts while other just one or two. Stiles only ever did the fighting and got himself knocked out as soon as possible.

"Are you clean enough, Majesty?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Go clean up yourself." Derek could see little, but he could see Stiles easily enough at the basin as he cleaned up between his legs and wet another cloth to walk over and clean up Derek's cock. If Derek had been the one on top, he would have done the cleaning, but they had long ago learned the best way to judge that was who was on top. Though normally, when Stiles was on top, Derek was the one taking his cock. There wasn't a sex act they hadn't tried that they hadn't loved, and it was sometimes hard to pick one that they wanted to do.

"Put your red eyes away, Derek," Stiles said as he walked back to the bed. He crawled in and over Derek to settle on his side, and Derek wrapped himself around him.

Derek inhaled deeply as Stiles started to fall asleep. The bed had been missing the smell of Stiles for days, and Derek wanted to enjoy it. It was going to be a while before Derek let him leave again. He would make it a royal order if he had to.

* * *

Derek heard the laughter of his guards and let himself relax back onto the throne. Tristan was on the smaller throne beside him while Tatiana was sitting in Stiles' lap. They were nearly done for the day, and he was glad of it. It was an off day for the tournament before the finals for all four sections were finished.

Countess McCall was finishing up the report of her area and dealing with rebels that were gaining traction across the country. Derek was listening, but he knew that Stiles would tell him all he needed to know as he was slightly distracted by his guards talking behind him. The laughter cut off, and Derek started to move, but before he could, an arrow embedded itself in the wood above his head.

In the blink of an eye, the room was filled with Argent soldiers, and all often, guards were cut down. Tatiana screamed, and Stiles rushed over to where Derek was with her in his arms. Derek grabbed Tristan and shielded his body with his own.

"Your Majesty," Gerard said as he stood up from where he was seated. The doors were all barred with thuds.

It would be too late by the time that other guards got the doors broken down.

"Argent," Derek said.

"We wouldn't be here if you had just done what you were supposed to and marry my daughter. Now though, I'm going to have to kill you and your beast children. The rest of your family will follow if they don't fall in line. Spencer will be wed to Kate, and everything will go to plan."

"The Argent family will never sit the throne," Derek said.

"Come along, lover," Kate said, and she stepped up to Derek with a crossbow aimed at him.

One of the soldiers tried to take Tatiana from Stiles, but the girl screamed and scratched at him. He jumped back with a hiss.

"Let the drunkard keep the beast," Gerard said.

"We are going to go through your secret entrance and into your rooms, Majesty," Kate said.

The way that she said Majesty made Derek cringe.

"We still get the drunkard, right?" one of the soldiers yelled out.

"Yes," Kate yelled back as she pressed the panel on the wall that opened the not so secret escape tunnel. There was a second that only a few knew. Derek hoped the Knights got through it and got the rest of the Nobles out of the throne room with little death.

Derek looked at Stiles, who looked pale and shaky. It took no imagination to figure out what the soldier meant with his question.

"He lies with the Prince beast nightly," Gerard muttered. "My soldiers will be a step up. They will enjoy the warmth of your holes, Stilinski. We shall see how long you last as their stress relief."

Stiles snorted, and Derek tried to jostle him to get him to keep his mouth shut. The doors opened up into the sitting room where Derek received people when he was ill or injured. It wasn't actually attached to his bedroom at all, but it was close enough.

"Good. We beat them. Kate, bar the door," Gerard said when he entered.

Kate did as he asked. Derek moved to the couch in the corner, and Stiles settled Tatiana down with him. She crawled into her father's lap while Tristan hid behind him. Kate turned around, and before she could even threaten a single thing, Stiles was moving. His hand came up from his side, and Derek watched as something flew out of it. It landed in her skull with the thud. Her finger pulled the trigger, but her body was moving, and the arrow didn't even get anywhere near Derek and the kids.

Gerard was raising up his sword, but before he could, Stiles was there in his space and had one hand on Gerard's sword, shoving it back down into his scabbard, and then his other hand moved. Derek didn't even see the blade until Stiles was stepping back with it covered in blood. Gerard gasped and clutched at the wound that was in his gut. What little Derek could see of it told him that Gerard was going to die a very slow death.

"You think you are so smart, Gerard, but you aren't. Mischief got the plans from the soldier captured over a week ago," Derek said. He pulled Tatiana close. She wasn't hiding away from the bleeding man on the floor. Unfortunately, Gerard wasn't the first man that Stiles had killed in front of her and Tristan.

"He works for you?" Gerard asked.

"I've always worked for him," Stiles said as he wiped the dagger he used to gut Gerard before sliding it home into his boot again. He walked over to Kate and jerked the one from her eye out. He wiped it, and it went into the sheath that Derek could barely make out in the hanging of his tunic. "Every single job I have ever taken was at the behest of my King and his mother before him."

Stiles grinned as he walked back to Gerard as the man slumped down, unable to even stay on his knees anymore.

"I wasn't banished from the court like the rumors state, that was just a good way of making sure that no one cared when I spent all of my time after coming back to the Royal wing." Stiles leaned closer, and the grin on his face turned feral. "I have never warmed Prince Peter's bed. That's been, my father. I warm the King's bed, and I have since I turned fifteen. Paige was my best friend, and she only wanted to live her life the way she wanted. She got pregnant with heirs like she was supposed to, but Derek only had sex with her to make them. The King has only ever had eyes for me. Kate was never going to be able to seduce him, and we knew something else would be done to get her where you wanted her."

Stiles stood up and laid his foot over Gerard's wound. He pushed down, making the blood rush out of him faster. "Do you want to know another secret?"

Gerard coughed, and blood shot out of his mouth. Derek pulled Tatiana's head away from the sight.

"I'll take that as a yes. Your son and granddaughter didn't die at my hands. I know you've been hunting for me over the last five years to kill me for taking the bounty on them at the Calaveras' hands, but that's not what I was paid for. That money did come from Araya but though the hands of Chris himself. We faked their death, and they have been living here in the castle. He's also been warming Peter's bed. The three of them are lovesick like swooning women. Allison is a Knight and one of Derek's most trusted guards. I'm sure that she's out there killing the men who helped protect her because her new family protects her and loves her more than you ever did.

Gerard gasped, and his body went lips, blood foam coming out of his mouth.

"Stay here, Your Majesty." Stiles opened the door to the tunnel again and turned to look at Derek. He thought better of what he was doing and walked over to him. "Bar the door and do not open it for anyone, but Peter and I."

"I won't."

"Little Birds, do you have your knives?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Tatiana answered. She sat up out of her father's arms and showed off the small knife that lived tucked into her boot. Tristan held up his, and Derek could just see it out of the corner of his eye when he turned.

"And yours?"

"I have all three of them," Derek said.

"Good. If I find a single one of your hairs out of place, I'll raze the world."

Derek submitted to the hard kiss, knowing that Stiles' blood lust was up from killing Kate and Gerard. There were many reasons why Derek had chosen him to be trained as his hidden assassin, and one day when he was older, and Peter was tired, he would take over as spymaster as well.

* * *

Derek followed Peter with his twins in his arms. There was evidence of fighting everywhere. Knocked over things and blood in random spots. Stiles was working on figuring out how many were dead and checking that the Knights and Guards were all getting help if they needed it.

As soon as they got near the throne room, Peter turned and poked Tatiana in the side, and she wiggled and attached herself to him. Chris and Noah were standing beside Derek's throne, both of them looked worn out, but the only injury that he could see was the gash to the side of Chris' head.

There were forty men on their knees in front of the throne. The Argent soldiers who had surrendered instead of losing their lives. It was cowardly of them, and Derek would never trust them to live outside of the prisons that he had.

"I want Papa!" Tatiana screamed.

Chris reached out to take Tristan from Derek, but Tristan clung to Derek tighter.

"If Tatiana gets Pap, I get Daddy," Tristan said before he stuck his tongue out at Chris.

"But..." Chris said.

"They do not use the names interchangeably for Derek," Peter said.

"Honey, Papa, isn't here right now," Derek said. He sat down on his throne, and Peter settled her onto his lap. She pouted but curled into him.

Chris still looked bewildered. Chris wasn't the only one in the castle who assumed that they used Papa and Daddy interchangeably for Derek.

"You are all accused of treason," Derek said.

A few of the soldiers looked up at him, and they looked betrayed.

"You could have not followed Argent but instead chose to try to take my castle, kill my children and my family. That is not something that I will overlook."

"Your Majesty," someone called out.

Derek looked to see that it was Countess McCall's son, Scott McCall. He favored giving everyone a second chance. Derek wondered where he got it from because it wasn't his father or his mother.

"Sit down and shut up, Scott," Stiles said as he strolled in the back of the throne room. He walked right up the middle of the soldiers, and more than a few looked shocked at him.

Derek realized that Stiles hadn't gone straight through to the throne room again after leaving him. He had slipped up the side passage hidden inside the tunnel and up to his rooms in Peter's area. Derek would have to make sure that his things were brought to the royal suites as soon as possible.

Every person in the kingdom knew the sign of Mischief. The black fox to match the black wolf of the sigil and crest of the Hales. No one had ever connected it before, but Derek figured that it would be soon. Beacon Hills' sigil and the crest were the Nemeton, the area boasted, and inside of Stiles' black fox on the back of his cloak was the tree.

"Stiles," Scott whined.

Stiles stopped at the foot of the throne and knelt. He lowered his head, and before Derek could wave him up, he was standing again. Tatiana was holding out her hands before Stiles was fully on his feet again.

"I hear that someone wants her Papa," Stiles said as he plucked her up and settled into the throne beside Derek's.

Derek did a double-take to see that it was the one that had been taken out after Paige's death. Derek swallowed and looked at Stiles and how good he looked there. Stiles was the reason why he hadn't been proclaimed Derek's Consort before now. Stiles hadn't wanted to give the Argents another target as Stiles would have burned the world down to save his father if the Argents had gone after Beacon Hills. It seemed that now though, Stiles was more than willing to throw all in.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

Derek forgot for a few minutes how close the two of them had been until Stiles had been sent away. Scott and Stiles had been like brothers, but the second that Stiles had been attached to the name of Hale as a lover, Scott had been upset. It was part of why Stiles had agreed to leave to get the training to be good at what he did for the good of the kingdom.

Stiles had made his choices, and Derek was okay with letting him do what he wanted.

"What are you doing sitting there?" a voice called out from the collection of Nobles who were gathered to the side of the room. There were guards between them and the soldiers.

"The Royal Consort doesn't need to answer your question," Cora said as she stepped up behind Stiles.

The words sunk in, and there were many who looked shocked. There hadn't been a Royal Consort for the Hales in over two hundred years.

"You dishonored your Queen like that?" one of the Argent soldiers asked.

Stiles laughed, and that made more than a few in the crowd take a step back.

"You have no idea what the hell would or would not dishonor the Queen," Stiles said.

Tatiana moved and slipped behind Stiles on the throne, and Tristan moved the same on Derek's lap. They both sat behind their fathers and laughed.

"You wed while the memory of your wife was still alive."

"Actually, I married him while the Queen was still alive. She and Stiles' father were our witnesses. It took place a week after I married the Queen the day that I turned eighteen."

"He was fifteen!" Scott yelled.

"Yes, and according to our laws, I could have married him when he turned twelve," Derek said. It wasn't like they hadn't been intimate before the wedding. When Paige had come to court at the age of twelve, Stiles had come with her as her male escort since she had no living male family to do it. He had only been nine, but the betrothal between Paige's family and the Hale's wouldn't be denied, even if Paige only had her mother still alive.

Derek and Paige had grown close that summer, but Derek and Stiles had grown even closer. Derek would have married him before Stiles was fifteen if Stiles had allowed it, but he wanted to come after Paige. 

"Whore!" someone yelled. 

"That's Consort Whore to you!" Stiles yelled back as he stood up. 

Derek heard not only Stiles' father, but Chris and Peter laughing. He figured that everyone in the know was laughing. 

"Why are you wearing the mark of Mischief?" another person asked. 

Derek saw it was one of the newer Barons that he had granted lands to. 

Stiles grinned, and it sent a shiver up Derek's spine even though he couldn't see all of Stiles's face. 

"Because I am Mischief. I'm the silent assassin that has killed those who mean to harm Beacon."

Countess McCall was the next to step up. She looked confused before she looked at Noah next. "You sent him away after finding him in bed at the age of seventeen with a man who was nearly as old as us."

"Actually, if you remember, I sent him away because of education. A few whispered words from servants of the crown, and the whole country talked about the young Marquess who was found in bed with a man older than him. The thing was that it was actually me who was found in Prince Peter's bed, not Stiles in King Derek's bed. We just played around until just Stiles' name was being bandied around."

Derek knew that there were going to be issues, but most of the Nobles were looking at Stiles with pride instead of disdain. It was something good. They were the ones who had been with his mother when she had married Derek's father. Everything had gone well for the country until Gerard Argent had taken over lands when his brother died a sudden death during a tournament. Liam Argent had never had children, so his title and lands had been handed over to Gerard. Now they were going to go to Chris, possibly Allison. Either way, the lands held by Gerard were going to see happiness again. 

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Chris asked as he stepped around the throne and stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to it. 

"Because I demanded that he not. Before Paige's death, it was because no one needed to know. After her death at the hands of poison, it was better suited to not reveal that Derek had a weakness besides his kids. You'll also notice that unless I am out of the castle, the children are never without me around. Their favorite lovable, usually half-drunk, best friend." 

"Though you are never drunk," Malia said.

"Too true," Stiles turned to look at Malia. He was grinning at her, and it was then that Derek realized the armor wasn't for saving him from witches but that she had found out about him, and that was her bribe. Peter had refused to get her new armor, and she had gotten it from Stiles instead.

"What exactly happened?" Derek asked.

"Oh, she found me with witches, and they were bandaging me up. I was still in my Mischief cloak. She was fucking pissed. I bought her a new set of armor to be made as soon as possible. She got it the day before the tournament started."

"And the sword?" Derek asked.

"Ah, that was a gift from his father and me," Peter said.

"I might have broken my sword I use in my assassinations and used my regular for it and got seen with it. So Peter and Pops paid for a new one for me. Though I think that Peter knew this day was coming since I noticed the etching with my sigil in it on the hilt." 

"Any more questions?" Derek asked.

The Nobles all stayed quiet. Derek looked at the soldiers on the floor. "If I had my way, you would all end up in prison. Giving into an unjust order is just as horrible as committing the act yourself. You can be thankful that Stiles already killed all of the men who were in this room already. They deserved a horrible death for what they had planned. Duke Argent will be making the choice of if you live or die."

"I vote for a short drop with a very sudden stop myself," Stiles said. He walked back over to the throne and sat down, pulling Tatiana into his lap, Tristan jumped out from Derek's and settled into Stiles' lap as well. They looked good like that, and Derek wanted to see it more. He knew that Stiles was going to chafe at being relegated to having someone with him at all times now when he moved about unless he was acting as Mischief. Stiles knew more ways in and out of the castle than Derek figured that even Peter did. 

Chris was smiling at the words from Stiles, and he looked at him a little fondly. Now that the Argents were free, Allison could easily settle into her life with Isaac in his house instead of him having to sneak into the Stilinski wing of the castle to spend the night with Allison. The Argents would have their own areas to go to, and Derek was pretty sure that Chris was just fine where he was. Allison might like to keep her room in the Stilinski wing as well until everything was figured out on what she wanted. 

The rest of the evening went better. The castle was still overly full of guards and Knights, but things were settling down.

Derek posted Boyd and Erica in the twins' room because they would sleep better like that. The two Knights would also get a good night's sleep like that. 

Stiles wasn't in the room when Derek finally got settled in. The prisoners were being held below the castle, and everyone who was able to stand watch was going to be over the night. Derek wondered how long it was going to take for his lover to get to him. He had his own duties with Peter to take care of now that he could do them without having to sneak around. Derek figured that he would have to get used to Stiles being around more in some aspects and less in others. Derek was glad they didn't have to sneak anymore, but it also meant that he had to share Stiles more, and that was something that he was going to miss. 

There were no sounds in the room beside the crackling of the logs in the fire. Derek was staring into it when a hand wrapped around his mouth. Derek reacted, getting ready to head butt, but the scent of Stiles' cologne and the feel of his body filtered through Derek's mind. 

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked before he slipped his hand off of Derek's mouth.

"Good. How is the castle?"

"The staff are pretty calm. The guards are feeling pretty happy about things. The Knights on duty are keeping an eye on things at the edges of the city. We are good. No one is getting through anywhere inside this castle. I made sure my ways in and out were locked, Peter got the rest of them. Scott's ranting in his rooms."

"What about?"

"Chris and his intentions to kill every single guard who thinks the Hale line needs to be ended because they were werewolves. His mother is pretty much done with him. Rafe gave his life to protect your parents, Cora, and Spencer, who still lost his life but got your siblings to safety. I'm just glad that he was able to. I still am kind of pissed that you didn't call me back." Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek's shoulder as he started to strip Derek down to nothing. They rarely ever slept with clothes on, even in the dead of winter. Derek put off enough heat to keep Stiles warm. It was something that Derek loved. 

"I'm too tired." Derek hated that mentally; he just wasn't up for sex with Stiles. He had missed him so much.

"Same here. My blood lust is long gone at this point in time. We should at least sleep in underthings tonight. Just in case the kids want us. Erica knows to bring them to us if needed."

Stiles worked Derek down to nothing, and when Derek turned around to get him to the same, he found that Stiles was already naked. His clothes were laid over the chair on the far side of the room to be taken to be cleaned by their personal servants. Derek would have to make sure they were given a good raise on their wages. They had kept the secret since Derek was a child, and Stiles first started to sneak into his rooms to sleep when he was lonely. Paige usually ended up there as well, the three of them a close-knit group of friends. Paige's death would always be an ache in their heart, but they had the kids who filled enough to where they didn't become bitter. 

Derek remembered the first time he had seen Stiles after five years. Derek had been unable to sleep in his bedroom without Paige there breathing. During the late stages of her pregnancy, she had been sleeping in there so that Derek could take the back ache that she had and the way her legs ached. He never took too much, just in case something went wrong. Derek had slipped into the kids' room and found a man standing over the cradle that they were both in. Derek had been about to scream for the guards when he heard the man singing. It was a Polish lullaby that Derek remembered Stiles singing to Spencer to help him sleep on nights when storms filled the area. Stiles had turned around then with Tatiana in his hands. 

Tatiana had been a very light sleeper and never stayed asleep for long. Stiles had apologized for just slipping into the room. Stiles had still been dressed as Mischief, so Derek assumed that someone was going to report that. He had been right as many minutes later, guards had entered the nursery but only found Derek with Stiles, and his assassin clothes were long gone. The tale of Stiles being escorted by Mischief home had spread. Though Mischief was supposedly spotted killing someone a hundred miles away days later. 

"How do you feel about being revealed?"

"We knew it was luck that kept me hidden as an assassin. I mean, I'm still going to head out when needed. Just because I'm the Consort doesn't mean I'm giving up my day job." 

Derek laughed and turned to nuzzle at Stiles' neck. The wolf inside of him settled down the scent of contentment that was coming off of Stiles. It wasn't quite how they wanted the big reveal, but there were many that Derek knew figured that Derek had been having some form of relations with Stiels given that Stiles was the only person outside of family that was ever seen that much with Derek. The access he had to the twins was more than enough to give that thought to many as well. 

Their little family was all that Derek needed, and as Stiles had proven time and again, it was the same for him. 

* * *

"Ugh," Stiles groaned as the bedroom door slammed open, and then there were two hyper children jumping into bed with them.

"Papa! You promised!" Tatiana sounded younger than her six years, but it was music to Derek's ears. Even if it meant that he was going to have to get up and deal with their children. 

"Yeah, Papa, you promised," Derek said. 

Stiles kicked him for that, his foot connecting with Derek's shin even with them wrapped around each other. Derek loved mornings like this. 

"If you two aren't dressed-" Stiles cut off, so Derek opened his eyes to see what the kids were dressed in. They were fully in their fighting leathers. Stiles was taking over all of their fighting training starting today. They had mainly been building stamina before this though Stiles had been teaching them a lot about hurting people much larger than them since they were three. 

"Okay, let's go." Stiles started to slide out from Derek's arms, and he slipped over to the area where he had laid out his clothes the night before. They knew that the kids would be up with the sun.

"Good for me to go?" Cora asked.

"Of course," Stiles said without even looking at her. 

After the last nanny had tried to steal away with the twins in the might, which had ended up with Tristan stabbing her in the arm with his blade, the family took turns on who was helping the kids dress. After that, Stiles watched them most of the time, unless he and Peter had dealings to do, and then someone else would watch. They were all quite happy with everything the way that it was. The family was large enough that it wasn't a big issue. Stiles and Derek weren't part of the rotation since they were the ones who watched the kids throughout the day. Derek really liked his evenings with the kids.

Derek's day was a full one, but at least he could do a lot of it from the room that looked over the training area. He could watch Stiles with the kids as much as he could. 

Come lunch, Derek snagged enough food for the four of them from the kitchens and made his way through the castle. He was stopped only a few times by servants who needed to speak to him about the castle's issues. He directed all of them to Cora, who was taking over for him for the lunch hour. She would take note of what was needed. 

Stiles was covered in sweat, but the kids looked like they were ready to keep on going. A few claw marks in Stiles' leathers and Derek figured that Stiles had taken over that part of their training. 

Derek pulled Stiles into his lap and scented his neck. The dirt on his skin didn't overpower the smell that Derek loved. 

"After lunch, I'm going to take you in the guardhouse over the table," Derek said into Stiles' ear. 

The kids made gagging noises but otherwise kept their mouths shut on that. They would always hear things that they shouldn't due to their hearing, but Derek taught them a lot about pushing noises away when sex was happening. 

"Well, now you are going to have to live with that smell," Stiles said as the scent of exertion was being taken over by arousal. 

Derek laughed and let Stiles slip from his lap to the ground beside him. The kids were hungry and ate a good bit. They would have to rest for a little while so that they wouldn't throw up, but that would give Derek time to renew his claim on Stiles. 

The guards and Knights around them training gave them plenty of room to enjoy themselves, and Derek loved it. Even though they were servants of him, Derek saw everyone like family. The sound of laughter drew Derek's eyes to where Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Allison were sparring. It looked like it was down to an all-out brawl as most of the weapons had been tossed to the side. The twins were watching with rapt attention, their food barely remembered. 

Stiles reached out and bopped each of them on the head.

"Food or you guys are going to be in trouble."

"Yes, Papa," they both said at the same time. 

Derek brought his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite to stop himself from smiling. Stiles hadn't even looked at the pair of them. He just knew them that well. Derek looked up at the sky and smiled. Paige would be happy with how happy they were. Stiles told the kids stories about things that they had all gotten into over the years. While the kids might not ever have full memories of Paige, they would have what they could give them so that their mother never died in their hearts.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)  
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
